


That's My Spot

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cars, Humor, M/M, parking spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: You drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and I was just heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you’re hot AU
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	That's My Spot

This is it.

Blaine has had enough.

He has a parking spot, it’s included in his rent, he should be able to take advantage of it, shouldn’t he, yes he should, that’s the tea.

But no, every time Blaine comes back from work to park his little Beetle, this massive black SUV is parked right there, egging him on, taunting him.

But today, it’s raining, and having to park somewhere else means getting wetter, and Blaine really has it up to  _ here _ with whoever owns the SUV and has no respect for assigned parking spots.

His mind is made up. Blaine doesn’t like to be pushed into extreme measures, but this calls for one, for sure.

He’s going to write a  [ strongly worded note ](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-07/3/14/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web-03/sub-buzz-8984-1530641364-5.png?downsize=800:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) and leave it on the windshield for the owner to find it and be ashamed of their inconsiderate behavior.

That’ll teach them.

(Right?)

The following morning, paper in hand, Blaine is ready to put it under the windshield wiper when another building’s door opens.

And out of said building comes one of the finest men Blaine has ever had the chance to see in his neighborhood.

Tall, strong shoulders, effortlessly elegant, and soft-looking hair Blaine would love to touch and dig his fingers in.

“Excuse me?”

Oh shit, Beautiful Blue Eyes approaches with a frown on his face.

“Is there something wrong with my car?”

Oh shit, Beautiful Blue Eyes and Spot Stealer are one and the same.

Come on, Blaine, pull yourself together.

“Something wrong, no, but you--you shouldn’t park here.”

BBE cocks one eyebrow at Blaine. “And why is that? It’s my spot.”

Okay, Blaine’s mind is all cleared up. “Um, no, it isn’t. It’s my spot.”

“I don’t think so. I may be new to the neighborhood, but I am pretty sure this is my spot.”

Blaine wills himself to stay calm. “Well, I’m not, new to the neighborhood that is, and I can assure you, Mister …?”

“Hummel. Kurt Hummel.”

“I can assure you, Mister Hummel, that the spot marked 21C belongs to me.”

Mr. Hummel’s eyes widen. “Oh no, this is 21C?” His face drops completely, from confrontational to apologetic in the bat of an eye. “I was so sure it was 20C, I am so, so sorry.”

Blaine’s anger flies out of him faster than he can spell his name. “Oh, it’s alright. Mistakes happen.”

“No, but I--I stole your spot, every day for the past three weeks! I am really ashamed.”

“No need, neighbor.” Blaine smiles. “No harm, no foul.”

Kurt smiles back, and boy does it lighten up his face. Blaine could take a vow to make Kurt smile every day.

“If you’re sure,” Kurt says, playing with one end of his scarf. “I wish I could do something to apologize, though.”

“We could … that is, if you like coffee, we could--get a cup of coffee?”

Blaine has a hard time believing he actually said that.

Even a harder time believing that Kurt’s smile is widening.

“That could work,” he replies, “only if I get to invite you.”

Blaine can feel his heart beating madly in his chest. “Absolutely.”

Kurt steps closer. “I think you’d have to recommend a place, though. I still haven’t found my watering hole around here.”

Blaine bumps their elbows. “Follow me, then. I know the best place around, it’s called Short Shrubs.”

“Lead the way.”

(After a couple of weeks of dating, Blaine discovers the advantage of having a massive SUV. Or at least, of being driven around in one.

Or at the very least, of coming home from a date in one, because the backseat is definitely very comfortable.)


End file.
